


Her Darling Baby

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Crossover, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla finds the Winchester's while pregnant with her and Angel's son. However, Ruby has plans for her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Darling Baby

**A/N: This is an Angel/Supernatural One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

 **Rating: Mature (rated for warning)**

 **Warning: Character Deaths**

 **Summary: Darla finds the Winchester's while pregnant with her and Angel's son. However, Ruby has plans for her child.**

 **FFA: Ruby/Darla**

  
**Her Darling Baby**   


The rain thundered down on the roof of the Motel. The roads outside had long since been deserted as the storm had rolled in bringing rain and high winds. The thunder would roar every so often drowning out all noise from the Motel.

Screams could be heard from within, the sound pained and periodic as someone lay inside one of the rooms holding their protruding stomach. The blonde who lay on the bed was wet from having being outside when the storm hit and was rubbing her pregnant belly with caring hands despite the tears which ran down her face as another contraction hit.

Also in the room were two men and another woman. The woman was brunette and stood with her arms crossed looking at the woman on the bed. Her dark eyes took in the woman with an almost malicious glint. The men in the room were in their late twenties and while one was tall the other was average height and one brunette and the other dark blond.

"We can't take her to a hospital, Dean," the tall man spoke clearly and with exasperation.

"We don't know how to deliver a baby, Sam!" Dean yelled back.

"Right- you two idiots!" the woman shouted losing her cool, "Dean- go to reception and ask for more towels. Sam- go into the bathroom and get us some hot water going. We'll need a lot."

The men looked at her for a moment and then headed out to their respective jobs while shooting the woman on the bed a last glance. The woman walked closer to the bed.

"You can't have my baby," the blonde said through gritted teeth while she breathed unnecessarily through the contraction.

"Yes I am, we both know you can't actually birth your son," Ruby said calmly as she moved to sit on the bed, "if you don't stake yourself your son will die. Sam and Dean won't think any different of me if I stake you to save a baby. I would bet they were planning to stake you anyway once the little one was born."

"I won't have you raising my son," Darla said while groaning loudly.

"Yes, I will," Ruby said, "he will be a great force of evil. The Miracle Child of two vampires."

"Dean and Sam won't let a demon raise my child," Darla snarled back while he face shifted as anger coursed through her veins.

"Now, now, that temper is most unbecoming," Ruby said as she pulled a stake from her jacket.

Darla moved her hands from her stomach and tried to sit up while clutching the handle of the knife she had acquired from Dean's bag.

"This is for the good of your son, Darla," Ruby said as she moved the stake above Darla's heart.

"And this is for your own good," Darla snarled and with one swift movement she plunged the knife forward and with a sickening thud planted it in the chest of the demon. The crackle sounded through the demons body as she froze- light seeming to dance over her in a strange red and orange hue. At the same time Darla grabbed the stake with her other hand as the demon fell down dead.

With a growl Darla dropped the dagger and pushed the body from the bed. A scream tore from her throat as Sam burst from the bathroom carrying a tub of water. He froze as he spotted Ruby's body and then looked at Darla.

"What?" Sam said while placing the water down and looking at her with a serious glint in his eyes.

The door behind him opened to admit a wet dean carrying a bin bag which Darla assumed held some towels. He stopped short once the door slammed close and looked at Ruby before looking at Darla- an approving look in his eyes.

"That bitch was not getting her hands on Connor," Darla said while she clutched the stake firmly, "he's the only good thing I have done."

And with that Darla plunged the stake into her heart and with an explosion of dust died but not before she heard the first cry of her son, Connor.

Dean and Sam froze looking at the dust covered bed which held the wailing infant. Dean moved forward while barking at Sam to get a towel and scooped the tiny babe from the bed.

"Shush, Connor, shush," Dean crooned at the baby, "its okay…you're okay. Daddy's here."

00000


	2. A Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a Supernatural/Angel Oneshot.

A/N: This is a Supernatural/Angel Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing- both shows belong to their respective owners, Eric Kripke and Joss Whedon.

Rating: K/FR7

Warnings: None

Summary: Continuation of 'Her Darling Baby'. Dean and Sam adjust to having baby Connor around- luckily Bobby is there to help them out.

FFA: Bobby/Connor

  
**A Winchester**   


Bobby couldn't believe his eyes when Dean Winchester walked up onto his porch with a baby cradled in his arms. Said baby was asleep in a little baby grow which was blue and with a cloud on it and wrapped snugly in a blanket with a pacifier in its small mouth. Dean seemed tired, his face pale and bags under his eyes but there was happiness in his eyes Bobby hadn't seen since John was alive.

"Boy- what ya doing here with a baby? Did you knock some girl up?" Bobby asked, his tone scathing but Dean knew there wasn't any real heat behind the words.

"No, he ain't mine, Bobby," Dean said but Bobby knew that Dean was claiming the small babe as his own- even if the child wasn't Dean's biological son.

"Let's get inside and then you'll tell me the whole story," Bobby stated and glanced over at Sam who seemed to have a diaper bag on his shoulder as he wrestled what looked like a baby seat/carrier from the backseat of the impala.

Dean walked inside the house while Bobby helped Sam with his load and once each boy has some holy water (a splash on the skin in the baby's case) they settled down into the living room.

"So what is going on boys?" Bobby asked sternly.

"This vampire chick showed up, her name was Darla," Dean began from his seat to Bobby's left, "she was pregnant somehow. She wanted rid of the baby but the baby was human- beating heart and everything. We couldn't allow her to kill the little guy."

"Darla was in labour- Ruby sent me to get some hot water and Dean some towels and when we came back Darla had stabbed Ruby with the knife. Ruby wanted the baby from Darla to raise him for evil," Sam continued though Bobby knew he wanted to tell about Ruby in case Dean said something about that situation. Dean could be tactless in such things.

"Darla was holding a stake above her own heart and she staked herself and allowed her son to be born. Before she died she named him Connor," Dean finished as he gazed down at Connor who was sleeping in the baby carrier on the sofa next to him that Dean had placed the boy in with reluctance.

"So you guys thought it would be safe to cart this kid around with you?" Bobby asked disbelief in his voice.

"Bobby- considering who his parents are it would be wise to consider he may not be exactly normal," Dean replied as he lowered his voice to a whisper reminding Bobby of the sleeping baby.

"I get that much- and parents? Who's the Father?" Bobby questioned.

"A vampire named Angel, Darla said he was her childe and he was cursed with a soul," Sam explained.

"If he had a soul why won't you take Connor to him?" Bobby asked.

"He could lose his soul- and from what I have learnt this Angel deals with problems much bigger than ours. They deal with apocalypses on a yearly basis," Sam explained while he glanced at the bag by his feet- Bobby could almost see Sam's head turning with thoughts of whether the bag held everything that Connor would need.

This small boy had them wrapped around his little finger and the child couldn't even talk yet.

There was no way the Winchester brothers were giving this child up. Bobby knew this with 100% certainty.

"It would be more dangerous than if Connor was with us," Dean chipped in while he hand seemed to busy itself by straightening the blanket which had being tucked around Connor's tiny form.

"Connor would become public knowledge to the demon world and then it would be fair game on the child- if we kept him then it would be a secret and no-one would know about him," Sam elaborated.

"Alright, boys, I get where you are going with this," Bobby cut in, "stay here for a few days and just get used to Connor- Dean I can see bags under your eyes so get some shut eye, Sam go get a shower and some food- you look like you need it."

Both Winchester's stared at him and as one looked at the baby.

"I'll look after the kid, ya idjits," Bobby sighed and he watched as the Winchester men walked slowly from the room sending Connor glances on the way out. Bobby moved to sit by the sleeping baby.

"If only John could see 'em now," Bobby muttered and froze as Connor's eyes fluttered open and blue orbs locked with his own.

A small smile darted across the children's face and Bobby was completely taken.

"I can see why they are so taken wit ya lad," Bobby whispered and ran a gentle finger over Connor's tiny hand.

"Ya will have me running round after ya before ya know it- you're a Winchester, kid," Bobby said as he lifted the small child from the baby seat and into his own arms and settled back into the sofa.

"A Winchester," Bobby whispered.

00000


End file.
